thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Kenya
The Battle of Kenya, also known as the Ultimate Showdown, was the culminating battle for the fate of the Pride Lands, fought among the Lion Guard and their allies united, against Scar, Ushari, and their full arsenal of lion, crocodile, jackal, vulture, scorpion, monitor lizard and skink armies. The monumental scale of the battle makes it one of the largest conflicts in the Pride Lands' history. The battle took place in the Outlands, shortly after Pride Rock was burned by Scar's Justice Order. After the Lion Guard, united under the banner of Kion and Simba, rallied their own defenses in Makuu's float, Ma Tembo's herd, Bupu's herd, Mbeya's crash, Laini's group, Zazu, Nala, Kiara, Rafiki, Makini, Shujaa, Hadithi, Anga, the birds of the Pride Lands, and the hyena clans of the Outlands, both sides collided to a head in a massive assault, fighting for possession to defeat Scar and his followers. They were followed by Timon and Pumbaa's Fleet for reinforcements. Many casualties from both battlefronts resulted from the battle. With both sides vying for supremacy, the Pride Landers allow the Lion Guard to get to the top of the volcano. Once they reach the pit, Scar has Ushari bite Kion on the face, giving him a scar as well. Kion, refusing to use violence, instead unleashes the Great Lions of the past to vanquish Scar. Scar yells out that the Roar is a curse as he vanishes, while Ushari falls into the lava pit and is killed, ending Scar's war in the Pride Lands. Information Background A War Begins Sometime after Kion used the Roar of the Elders in anger, Ushari and Scar summon the evil spirit of Scar with Makini's bakora staff. As the Lion Guard turns to leave with Makini's gourd full of volcanic ash to cure Simba from a scorpion sting, Scar arises from the flames and reveals himself to Kion, admitting his part in the plan to kill Simba. Despite Scar's admission, Kion directs his team to leave, as he is worried about arriving too late to save his father. Scar then calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion steps forward to use the Roar of the Elders. Scar tries to warn Kion that his roar will only cause the volcano to erupt, but Kion informs Scar that he knows more about the roar than Scar ever did. He then uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard, and the vultures nearly wrestle the gourd from Makini. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. At the same moment, Scar overlooks his defeated army and comments that the war has only just begun. The Fall of Mizimu Grove At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. On The Last Night In the Outlands, Ushari is speaking with Scar, having the skinks' received news of Janja's possible reformation and the impending attack from the Pride Lands. Scar is undeterred, and it isn't long before Shupavu comes to Scar with Janja in tow, as Scar had requested. When Janja walks in Scar orders him to go the Lair of the Lion Guard and not let the Guard out. He explains that he wants the hyenas to distract them, and voices his concerns to Janja that Kion could destroy him if he uses the most powerful Roar he can muster in the caldera, hence why he needs to strike back. Janja obeys and leaves, with Shupavu following him after being ordered to fetch Reirei, Kiburi and Mzingo, alongside their new assembly of jackals, crocodiles, monitor lizards, scorpions and vultures. Scar assures Ushari that he's always two steps ahead. He then proceeds to summon the Evil Eternal Lions of the past. Later that evening, Zazu alerts the royal family that Hadithi with their ally, Shujaa have come to help. With Nala, Kiara, Rafiki, Makini, Timon, Pumbaa, Shujaa, Hadithi, Ma Tembo's herd, Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Mbeya's crash, Makuu's float, Basi's pod, Twiga's herd, Muhangus' armory and Thurston's herd gathered together, Simba asks Kion to lead the battle in the morning. Kion confesses that he has concerns over how to defeat Scar, but Simba remains positive. Soon, Kion and the Guard start to think to talk of the building anticipation that this is the last night before the big battle, with Kion needing to speak with someone beforehand. Nearby, Shupavu leads Janja's clan into Pride Lands. They spot Goigoi, who is carrying dry grass, and question him. They discover that it's all part of Scar's master plan, and Shupavu continues leading them to The Lair of the Lion Guard. Meanwhile, Kion speaks to his grandfather Mufasa. He is worried that there's no way to defeat Scar. Mufasa is as confident as Simba that Kion can handle it, and reminds him to be himself, and not to fight fire with fire. Back near Pride Rock, Janja's clan enters the Lair of the Lion Guard so they can trap the Guard, grabbing Ono's attention. When the Guard enter, Kiburi's float add more dry grass and sticks to the entrance, and before long, Mzingo's Parliament set them alight. It doesn't take long before the lair fills up with smoke. Janja escapes the fire and, realizing Scar has betrayed him, goes to find Jasiri, the only one who will trust him. Ono flies out of the lair to discover the entirety of Pride Rock is on fire, and Kion orders him to save his family. With help from Anga and Hadithi, the royal family is lifted to safety one by one. With time of the essence, Beshte remembers that the lake in the pool leads to Lake Shangaza just outside the lair. When Janja's clan ask to follow, Kion allows them to do so, telling them that he respects all creatures, even those who don't follow the Circle of Life. With Fuli ridding on Beshte's back, the Guard and Janja's clan swim through and out the other end, where they notice the severity of the fire. Mission to the Outlands With the royal family safe outside Pride Rock, Scar appears on top of the burning Pride Rock and announces that the Lion Guard weren't so lucky to escape. But Kion and the Guard show up with Janja's hyenas by their side, but Scar says that there's no way to defeat him before vanishing. The herds begin to panic, when Jasiri and Janja arrive. Janja offers advice on how to defeat Scar based on what he heard earlier from him, which Kion takes. They set up the plan and get some rest. Kion's roar can defeat him, it won't work the way Scar told Janja. Scar's actual plan is to get Kion to use his most powerful roar in the caldera which would cause a massive volcanic eruption that would turn the Pride Lands into a wasteland and kill all of his enemies in one fell swoop. He then proceeds to tell Ushari the story of how he got his scar when he led his Lion Guard. A strange lion fooled him, leading him to a snake that attacked and gave him his scar. The strange lion promised to cure the venom provided he did everything he ordered. Enraged, Scar used his Roar instead, killing them. When he returned to Mufasa, the King merely nicknamed him "Scar", causing him to resent his brother. This was what triggered Scar to destroy his Lion Guard, lose the Roar, kill his brother and take over Pride Rock before Simba defeated him, and Scar's henchmen of hyenas ate him. He tells Ushari that the next part of the plan will involve him, and explains his plan. Battle Engaging the Armies Not long afterward, the Pride Landers assault the Outlands. Timon and Pumbaa were given orders by Simba to try and recruit any of the free herds to aid them. Mzingo warns Scar's army on the attack. Reirei and Kiburi discuss on Janja betraying Scar, but yet have hope to defeat the Pride Landers. As the jackals and crocodiles charge at the Pride Landers, Mzingo flies off to assemble his committee. The two sides then collide into their final showdown. A violent battle immediately begins between the Lion Guard, their allies and Scar's army. Both sides collide with each other on the ground and in the air, as Ma Tembo whips Reirei at the crocodiles and another jackal. Both floats of the crocodiles collide as Jasiri's Hyena Resistance save Janja's clan. Mzingo and his parliament fly into the battle, only to be pinned down by Anga, Hadithi and the Pride Lands' birds. Kiburi awaits Makuu, who states that it's time to finish things. Bupu leads his herd towards the jackals where Laini leaps onto Goigoi's face to block his vision on where he's going. Hodari distracts Tamka from injuring his opponent of Makuu's float. Reirei orders Dogo, Kijana and their brothers to ambush the sable antelopes by causing a rock slide. Bupu immediately notices the collapse and the other antelope halt, but Bupu trips and he with Laini slide to the ground; Simba rushes through the collapse. Shujaa leaps in and holds back the boulders, single-handedly tossing one back at the jackals, who all scatter off. Reirei fights and loses to Nala, who knocks her off a ledge. Cheezi and Chungu maniacally growl at Mbeya's crash of rhinoceroses, but Janja shoves them aside, reminding them how they have redeemed themselves before apologizing to the rhinos. As Jasiri holds back an Outlander crocodile, she gives the signal for the Lion Guard to make their way up to the volcano. Shupavu reports to Scar on the Pride Landers winning the battle, but he orders her skinks to stop them. Ushari asks if his spies are going to defeat the Lion Guard, but Scar states they aren't, stating they want the team to believe they don't want them to come. He then orders Ushari to take his position when the team comes in. Outside the volcano, the Lion Guard easily toss Shupavu, Njano and Nyeusi out of their way before they break into the volcano's inner chamber. Ushari sneaks up on Kion and slashes his eye, giving him a scar and injecting him with venom. Scar taunts Kion, asserting that Kion is now marked by evil and has the same destiny as Scar himself. Scar then proceeds to drain Kion's combined life forces in order to restore his body, reclaiming his mantle as the true evil king of the Pride Lands. Outside the volcano, Simba's army are taking heavy losses. As Simba is going to give up, Timon and Pumbaa arrive, bringing their fleet comprising of many animals from points all across the Savanna: Sarabi, Ma, Basi, Twiga, Shingo, Muhangus, Muhanga, Thurston, Muhimu, Swala, Mbuni, Vuruga Vuruga, Uroho, Mwevi, Mwizi, Tamaa, Ajabu, Chama, Mzaha, Furaha, the baboon leader, the baby baboon, Tiifu and Zuri. The fleet then proceed to join the battle to defeat the remaining members of Scar's Justice Order. But Scar, now restored into his younger body before Simba defeated him, reclaims once again as the evil king with the Evil Lions of the Past chanting in Swahili. He proceeds to ignite a powerful display of his roar into the air, which causes the volcano to erupt and sending all of the Pride Landers and the Outlanders flying deeper towards the border. This nearly almost kills everyone, including Shupavu and her skinks. Killed from his life forces being drained out, Kion hears the voices of the past and future, including Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Kovu, Vitani, Janna, Rani, Surak, Baliyo, Nirmala, and Askari encouraging him and lending him the strength to carry on against Scar. Being called upon the voices, the Pride Landers and the hyenas are given the strengths from the previous Lion Guard leaders in a way to finish off Scar's Justice Order. Kion's Culminating Standoff Janja unexpectedly shows up to attack his former master from behind. He attempts to pass his leadership as the fiercest member to Kion, but is hit by Scar's roar and gets horribly injured. Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono believe that all is truly lost, but with his last ounce of strength, Janja presses his paw on Kion's shoulder for him to receive the Mark of the Guard. Resuscitated by the Great Kings of the Past, Kion refutes Scar's remark, and, finally realizing what the voices meant, offers Scar his forgiveness, much to Scar's shock. He tells Scar that he cannot judge him for his previous actions in everything, and that only the Lions of the Past can do it. He takes a deep breath and blows softly to the air, prompting the Great Lions to appear in the sky. They send down rain from the heavens that begins to vanquish Scar away, but doesn't let himself be done yet. Engage in a brutal showdown, and at first they seem to be evenly matched, Scar eventually knocks Kion onto his back, and unleashing the Roar of the Elders at his great-nephew, but he blocks it by roaring back. As Janja evacuates from the volcano, Kion proceeds to force-push his Roar at Scar, which starts to vaporize his body. Realizing there is no choice but to come to his senses, Scar, Kion's granduncle, Simba's uncle, Mufasa's younger brother, the ruler of the Outlands, and the former king of Pride Rock, warns Kion that the Roar is a curse. He then explodes into nothingness. The force of the explosion causes the Evil Eternal Lions to be cast out from the clouds above. A desperate Ushari tries to avenge Scar by attacking Kion again, but Bunga tackles him into the lava. Ono saves Bunga from falling to his death, but Ushari meets a fiery fate. Aftermath A New Era of Peace Rises Kion and the Lion Guard emerge from their mission and the Pride Landers and the reformed Outlanders cheer. The Outlanders are also shocked that they no longer have a leader, but Janja takes the initiative to say that Jasiri should be in charge of the Outlands. Accepting, Jasiri announces that she is certain they can all get along if they all respect the Circle of Life, and Janja announces that he will be helping her keep everyone in check, by joining her clan. Knowing that Jasiri will take care of Janja, Reirei gladly accepts. When Mzingo declares that a vote would be more suitable, but Cheezi and Chungu growl at him, causing him to accept the offer. On the other hand, Kiburi is indifferent to the new order, adamant that crocodiles can fend for themselves. Ono mourns the loss of his sight due to too much exposure to smoke and volcanic fumes. The Lion Guard decides to bring both Kion and Ono before Rafiki for healing. Through out the Pride Lands and the Outlands, its residents are reunited with their families to celebrate their victory. Journey to the Tree of Life Along the way, Kion's scar causes him so much pain. Being ordered by the voices of Scar, Ushari, Mama Binturong, Makucha, Chuluun, Ora, Smun, Jiona and Fahari, he accidentally uses the Roar on Bunga. He tells Rafiki how much he has been suffering, and Rafiki tells the Lion Guard that they must travel to the Tree of Life for healing. In Ono's stead, Anga becomes the Keenest of Sight, while Kion reappoints Ono to be the Smartest. The group leaves the Pride Lands shortly after, along with Makini, to find the Tree of Life. Theme Hans Zimmer - Battle for Pride Rock (From "The Lion King" Audio Only)| Gallery Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Events Category:The Lion King: Revisited